A New Awakening
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Harry Potter has had a hard time coping since Sirius passed away, but with the wizarding world falling into turmoil, can he defeat his inner demons in time?
1. Dudley's Girlfriend

**Title: **Harry Potter and the new awakening

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst and Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Harry Potter has had a hard time coping since Sirius passed away, but with the wizarding world falling into turmoil, can he defeat his inner demons in time?

* * *

A New Awakening.

Chapter 1

Dudley's Girlfriend.

Harry James Potter dragged in his trunk, he wrestled it up the stairs and surprisingly enough was helped by Dudley to move it into his room. After Dudley placed it down he quickly vanished as if he hadn't been there in the first place. As much as Harry normally hated to the Dursley's for the first time ever he found himself counting the days until he escaped from his over protective friends and Headmaster.

Harry collapsed onto the small bed in the corner of his room, the door was finally closed as were the curtains; due to the instruction that no normal person was to see Harry doing magic in his room. Harry was alone. He finally had the chance he had been waiting for ever since Sirius died. He buried his face into his pillow and cried. Harry eventually fell asleep through the tears giving his body a chance to refuel.

Harry's afternoon soon wore away and after crying for 3 hours, he felt he had no tears left to cry. Harry crept out of his room and down the hall, into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, he looked terrible. His hair was pointing in all directions, more out of control than ever. His eyes were bloodshot from the crying and were looking emotionless. His cheeks were all red and puffy and he was looked a wreck. After washing his face it was still red and his eyes bloodshot, not nearly as bad. His hair had flattened but still held it's usual messy look to it.

After he returned to his room he fell onto his bed and slept for the first and only night void of nightmares. He was exhausted from the crying and the emotional state he was in so it was no surprise he slept until one in the afternoon of the next day.

He clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen, his face was no longer red and his eyes bloodshot but instead his eyes looked weary and defeated. Even the Dursley family could not help but feel a little sympathetic for the young man. He sat at the table awaiting his lunch after noting the time of day. Vernon and Dudley Dursley both sat around the table that midday looking considerably smaller in size. Although they were still huge compared to the regular person of their age, Harry could see the difference the diet the school nurse had thrust upon them had made. His aunt still scurrying around the kitchen as Vernon and Dudley kept their eyes transfixed on the television.

Harry watched as his plate was loaded with beans on toast, and was soon accompanied by a glass of apple juice. A small plate was positioned in the middle of the table it held some extra slices of toast and beside it stood the carton of apple juice.

Random conversation was made throughout the meal and Harry was not addressed until his aunt insisted he eat another slice of toast, claiming he looked rather skinny. Harry wanted to raise an eyebrow at this Molly Weasley like outburst. After he had ate Harry returned to the small room he called a bedroom. He looked around at the bare walls noting how the grey colour reminded him a lot of a prison cell.

Yet again the day wore on, Harry passed it by flicking through books. He was looking for answers a loop hole maybe or a way to prove something. This something was the innocence of Sirius Black. Harry was determined and remained uninterrupted throughout the course of the day.

By the time it reached dinner time Harry had been through 4 of the possible 12 he had that he suspected may hold the answer. Harry had found nothing so far and was beginning to doubt it was possible.

He had continued like this until 9 o'clock and was only called for when the Dursley's had announced dinner was ready and on the table. His eyes focussed only on the book he didn't hear the knock on his bedroom door, or the sound of Dudley enter the room. It wasn't until Harry's youngest family member cleared his throat that he noticed the second presence in the room.

"I was, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Dudley announced revealing his reason for being in the room. Harry raised an eyebrow to his cousin and tapped the chair that sat under the desk as a way of gesturing to come in. Dudley closed the door and sat on the wooden chair.

"First of all, I wanted to thank you for saving me last year. I'd be dead or uh soulless? I think you said, if you hadn't saved me," Harry tried to muster composure after a look of dead shock passed his face. He studied the face of his cousin. It looked genuine that just caused more confusion for Harry, he had never been thanked by any of the Dursley's.

"It's no problem, I tend to find myself doing it a lot. Saving people I mean. I didn't get into trouble either, so I didn't lose anything and you gained your chance to live. It's um nice to hear you have took advantage of it as well" Harry said thinking about the improvements his cousin had made to his lifestyle. His diet had been going well and there was the fact that he had rapidly improved his behaviour in school, Harry had been impressed when he learned this, apparently the head teacher had sent a letter to the Dursley's mentioning it because that was one of the things that popped up during conversation at dinner.

"Thanks anyway. The second thing is, I really need some help with something." Dudley said. Harry started thinking. He wasn't strong so Dudley couldn't need help in that department, he wasn't smart so that couldn't be it either. Unless...

"Dudley. You know I can't use magic outside of school unless of an emergency it's against our laws. Not to mention your a 'muggle' so that makes it all worse, we're not allowed to reveal magic to you even if you already know" Harry said repeating the information that Dudley had learned three years ago, from his flamboyant uncle. Dudley continued to shake his head, telling Harry that the fact Harry could use magic was not the reason for the request.

"No. It's not that Harry. See there was a girl that moved here just after you had left for Hogwarts, before Christmas time. Anyway she's uh she's my girlfriend now, but that's really not the point. We went to the Zoo, you know the one where we went for my eleventh. Anyway the snake that you had talked to, she uh she could talk to it to. Apparently it told her she was the second to talk to it in the entire time it had been there. Of course I knew the other was you, but I didn't care to tell her that. And that's not all, she told me about a lot of weird things that have happened to her. I think she's a witch Harry. Just she doesn't know." Dudley explained. Harry looked at him yet again he looked genuine. 'This is starting to creep me out' Harry thought.

"I'll tell you what. I'll help you if you promise you won't break up with her if she's a witch because she's a witch" Harry reasoned. He was immediately met with a pleased Dudley nodding his head up and down like a bobble head.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow, you can come if you like?" Dudley asked.

"Okay. I'll come tomorrow but we better get some sleep it's already eleven." Harry agreed. Dudley walked out the room turning the light off and closing the door but not before thanking Harry once more.

**An:** Hey folks. Next chapter we meet Dudley's girlfriend and what's going on with Harry and this mad quest to bring justice to the name of Sirius Black.

Please Review people!

Rach xox


	2. Recognition

**Title: **Harry Potter and the new awakening

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst and Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Harry Potter has had a hard time coping since Sirius passed away, but with the wizarding world falling into turmoil, can he defeat his inner demons in time?

* * *

A New Awakening.

Chapter 2

Recognition

Harry awoke to his older cousin shaking him from his slumber. He groggily sat up rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. He stumbled out of bed, and into the bathroom, being directed by Dudley, while he stayed in his half sleeping state. Dudley flicked water in Harry's face attempting to wake him, after watching him closely he decided he could leave and returned to his room.

After finally submitting his hair into a much more tamed look Harry returned to his room and threw on the only half decent clothes he owned. He looked into the full body length mirror. He really didn't look to bad. The green army combats he wore weren't ripped nor were they overly big. Harry had grown a lot this summer yet he was still nowhere near as tall as his red headed partner in crime; Ronald Weasley.

After scrutinising over his outfit he finally decided upon the black leather jacket and 'iron maiden' tee that had once belonged to Dudley. Harry had never heard of the old rock band but then again the only music he had really listened to was the music that blasted from the youngest Weasley's room on his yearly visits there.

He heard a knock on his door and headed to the door slipping his wand up his sleeve, ready for combat if need be. After informing Petunia they would be leaving they left for the meeting point which Harry had gathered was the home of the possible witch.

Before they knocked on the door, Harry pulled Dudley to side. Dudley looked at him expectingly whereas Harry continued to wonder how to word this sentence. He certainly didn't want to offend his companion.

"Dudley. Before we need to continue I need to warn you, you have to call me James Black. For the sake of not only I but you as well. Our lives could be at risk today, I really don't want to lose anyone else this year." Dudley's eyes widened at the urgency in Harry's voice but simply nodded. He was sure to ask about it when they had left the company of Wendy.

After they had knocked, the door was opened by he teens mother. Who had quickly waved her hand allowing Dudley in but upon noticing Harry she gawked at him while he stared at her. They both recognised each other, yet they didn't know exactly who they were looking at. They both stayed fixed in that position completely stationary, until a young teenager came bounding down the stairs and laid a kiss on Dudley's cheek in greeting.

After looking around Wendy finally noticed the black haired boy standing in the corner. She instantly blushed a shade of unflattering red and waved shyly at the unknown arrival. Dudley decided it was time to introduce Wendy to Harry or 'James' as he had temporarily been renamed.

"Wendy Boyd meet James Black. James, this is my girlfriend Wendy" they nodded at each other as a way of greeting both hoping the tension would thin over time. They trudged down to the small park on the centre green of little whining.

The day went on and Harry was still unsure how to uncover the mystery of whether on not Wendy was a magical child. He couldn't exactly wait for something to happen because if she were not a witch nothing would happen. Apparently the long battle Harry was having inside his head, while pretending to enjoy himself, was in vain because as they were swinging on the set of three swings, Dudley started to fall. A massive crack, like a gunshot was heard and Wendy caught Dudley before he hit the ground. All the swings stopped and Harry stared at her.

"You are. Your a witch." Wendelin stared at the by she knew as James Black,

"I'm a what?" She asked, eyes wide, and with that she forgot Dudley and he fell to the ground while Wendy stared at the wizarding hero.

* * *

**An**:- Yeah this chapter is quite short. Sorry. Next chapter, Harry confronts Ms. Boyd about her daughter and Harry returns to looking for a way to clear Sirius' name. And before I go a big thanks to_**XxJohnny.Pacar-fanxX **_

Rach xox


	3. Revelations

**Title: **A New Awakening

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst and Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Harry Potter has had a hard time coping since Sirius passed away, but with the wizarding world falling into turmoil, can he defeat his inner demons in time?

* * *

A New Awakening.

Chapter 3

Revelations

Harry, shifted awkwardly in his seat as Wendy's mother Abigail fiddled with the teapot and cups, trying to distract herself from thinking about what she had just been informed. As soon as Wendy had been shown, Harry's photo album, school book's and The Marauders Map, she had decided to trust the cousins and had stormed off back to her mother. Fully prepared for World War III to be the outcome.

After declaring her knowledge of the magical world and her heritage, Wendy demanded an explanation, Abigail had told her to wait in the living room, while she got tea, instructing the three to 'take a seat and make themselves at home.' The three adolescents waited patiently until 5 minutes later Wendy's mum, returned to the lounge.

After the uncomfortable silence, filled only by the sound of cookies being eaten and tea slurped, Harry decided to say something. "Ms. Boyd, perhaps and explanation is in order." She sighed deeply and looked at Harry Potter.

"Well, can I just quickly say, I'm proud of you Harry, you've done brilliant things for our world over the past five years." Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times and could easily been compared to a goldfish. Wendy looked even more confused and Dudley just looked miffed, a bit like Crabbe but with a lot more class.

"But, how do you know my name?" Harry asked, a slight hint of fear in his eyes. Could this have been a trap? It was so... realistic though. He drew his wand from the holster, strapped firmly to his left wrist, and although he didn't point it at anyone he kept it in position, ready to use if needed.

"No Harry. I-I'm your, I'm your Godmother, I can prove it to you if you like. I was your mothers best friend at Hogwarts," She stood up and walked backwards towards the other side of the room and tapped a book twice that was sitting on the oak sideboard. It vanished and quickly just as Harry was about to curse her, an new book appeared in its place, two actually. The first had 'Hogwarts Yearbook' written on it. The other was white and it had a gold fancy border. 'Harry James Potter' was written on the cover in the middle in the same gold as the border.

She handed the two books over to Harry and keeping his wand in hand he fiddled around trying to open the books and look through them. Inside the first, were pictured of loads of pictured of students with Hogwarts robes on.

There was one that stood out most amongst all the black and white moving pictures. James Potter and Sirius Black, both had there arms resting on each others shoulders in a friendly manner with the famous mischievous grins plastered on their faces. The thing that made the stand out though, was the flashing coloured hair. Harry watched amused as The red hair on James turned pink and the green hair on Sirius turned a somewhat flattering violet. It reminded strongly of Tonks. Harry smiled sadly at the picture as tears ran down his cheeks. Underneath it was the inscription _'Class Jokers'_ although it was quickly changed and read _'Minnie for __Minister!'_ Harry laughed and looked for some more familiar faces, amongst those he found were, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Alice Gray (later Longbottom), and Frank Longbottom, and then his eyes fell on his mother.

Her long hair fell over he shoulders and she smiled brightly and waved. Harry then realized how much she looked like Ginny, accept from her eyes, they were almost identical. Her inscription read 'Head Girl' He gave a sad smile at all the photographs. Most of these people he knew as death eaters, order members or even for being dead.

He opened the second book and found a small black screen, in the shape of a square. Above it in the familiar gold cursive writing it read. 'Tap twice to play' so he did exactly that and on the small screen, was the day of Harry's christening. He didn't know he had one, but apparently so. The video was being made by none other than Sirius Black and Abagail Boyd.

He finally closed the book and looked up to be met with the face of a hopeful looking Abagail. He sighed and walked over and sat back down in the arm chair he had previously occupied. He gave a curt smile at Wendy and turned back to her mother in hopes of a greater light being shed on his situation. She poured herself some more tea and began to sip at it in hopes of calming her nerves. After finally regaining composure she began explaining everything to the three teens.

"Well you see Harry, two days after your christening, was the attack on Godrics Hollow. After you were taken by Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and I, planned to take you back, however, after Sirius was taken by Aurors and framed for your parents death, Remus and I lost track of you. We tried to find you but Remus didn't relocate you until your third year. I didn't get hold of Remus until after the Tri-Wizard tournament because I had gone into hiding. I moved here when I found out where you were. When Wendy became friends with Dudley, it wasn't planned it just sort of, fell into place" Abagail revealed.

Harry breathed deeply and sighed in a very Dumbledore like manor. He surveyed his godmother once more seeing only truth in her eyes. Although unsure of what to say he opened and closed hi mouth a couple of times before realizing that Abagail knew not of her childhood friends death.

"I should probably let you know then, that during the battle in the ministry that Sirius was knocked into the veil by Bellatrix Lestrange" Tears filled both Godmother and Godsons eyes and Abagail collapsed into one of the armchairs.

"At least he died fighting. Thats the only way Sirius Black would leave for his grave. I don't know if he ever had the chance to tell you this Harry, but Sirius was ever so proud of you. It definitely did something for him, it finally reigned on him he had to grow up, even if it was only a little. Every time I spoke or met up with him, it'd be Harry this, Harry that. He loved you like the son he never had Harry. He'd want you to move on, he'd want us to move on. Not forget him, as if we could do that anyway, just move on Harry. You can't dwell on his death forever, and you can't blame yourself either. Don't pretend your not because both James and Lily were the same. I'm here if you ever need to speak." Abagail ranted, more so to herself than Harry.

Both of them cried a little leaving Dudley and Wendy in an awkward position. Dudley tried to calm Harry but his whole body was shaking from th sobbing he was doing. He quickly stopped and stood up gave his Godmother a hug, Wendy a small wave and headed home, Dudley close on his tail.

Back at four privet drive, Harry sat on his bed, once again surrounded by books, many of which had just been delivered in a colossal order from Flourish and Blotts. In his mission to reveal the innocence of his Godfather. After flicking through about four of the books he looked up to see Dudley sitting on his bed.

"What can I do for ya Dudders?" Harry asked teasingly. Dudley's cheeks tinged a little and he shoved Harry playfully in return.

" I was wondering, since your doing so much for me if, you need any help with anything? You've been reading for days and no offense Harry but thats really unlike you and I never really took you to be a nerd or anything" Dudley asked.

"You're right, I'm not just reading for pleasure. I think my friend Hermione would go into shock if she saw all these books. No, I'm reading because I want to try and prove the innocence of Sirius. I only think its fair and all due to the amount of time he spent cooped up in HQ and the loyalty he gave towards the fight against Voldemort. Now he's dead he deserves the honor he should always have been respected with." Harry explained to Dudley. "I suppose you could look through them, I know you wont understand most of it but you could spot something. Obviously you don't have to help if you don't want to.

In response Dudley picked up a book and began to read, under his breath muttering phrases like 'awesome' and 'you can actually do that'. After a gruelingly long four hours it hit one thirty am, and Dudley found something.

"Harry how about this, it's called a pensieve" Dudley announced feeling rather excited. Harry grabbed the book and stared at the page in disbelief.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that. Dudley you are a genius" Harry whispered.

**A/n: **Woot! Longest chapter yet people. Thanks to '_TheMockTurtle'_ for being awesome and reviewing. Please folks REVIEW.

Rach xox


End file.
